UNCOMMITED -KaiSoo-
by RaeMi Soul
Summary: "Dan kau lebih memilih untuk dijadikan One Night Stand dengan beberapa pria"/ kejarlah kebahagiaanmu Love,lakukanlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan karna sekarang aku melepasmu. Melepas kebahagiaanku yang ada pada dirimu demi mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu/Kim JongIn. sebuah hubungan yang tak pasti diberikan Do KyungSoo pada Kim JongIn. KaiSoo! warn GS!Repost!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle:: UNCOMMITED Chapter1

Cast::

Kim JongIn -Kai-

Do KyungSoo -Dyo-

Wu YiFan -Kris-

Warn:: GS for uke

Author:: KyungHee..

My 1st FF KaiSoo (EXO Fandom)

.

She is my laaadyy...

Ringtone yang berasal dari sebuah smartphone yeoja cantik terdengar .. Melirik sekilas dengan mata indahnya dan mengembangkan sebuah senyum manis saat mengetahui siapa sang penelpon

Calling :: Love ..

"merindukanku?hum?"

Kalimat pertanyaanlah yang keluar untuk mengawali percakapan pada si penelpon

"come on love.. Haruskah pertanyaan itu masih kau keluarkan.. Kau tau bahwa aku selalu merindukan apapun yang menyangkut dirimu"

Kim JongIn seorang namja yang sedang jatuh cinta ..huumm ralat,lebih tepatnya selalu jatuh cinta pada Do KyungSoo si yeoja pemilik mata indah..

"yeahh.. I know baby" dengan sedikt kekehan kyungsoo menjawab

"bagaimana kuliahmu hari ini love? Fiuuhh.. Aku benar benar merindukanmu, bisakah aku menjemputmu lebih cepat, aku ingin bersamamu"

"mmh..JongIn, bisakah kau menjemputku pukul 9 malam nanti? Aku mempunyai acara dengan teman-temanku untuk makan malam dengan mereka.. Maafkan aku"

"baiklah.. Walau sebenarnya aku ingin kau bersamaku. Huumm Dengan siapa kau pergi?aku harus memastikan itu love!?"

Nada kecewa yang JongIn keluarkan dari bibir sexy yang selalu membuat seluruh yeoja berani membayar berapapun hanya untuk mendapatkan kecupan darinya

"aku akan makan malam dengan BaekHyun ChanYeol dan... Kris"

Kata terakhir dari kalimat itupun keluar setelah ia menimbang akankah ia menyebutnya atau melewatkannya.

"Kris?! Baiklah."

JongIn Menutup sambung secara sepihak

Sudah KyungSoo duga bahwa ini akan terjadi.

Terdiam sesaat dan memilh untuk mengetikan sebuah pesan

To:: Love

Subject:: Maaf

Maafkan aku.. Aku tak bisa menolak ajakan mereka, BaekHyunlah yang mengajakku.

Send,,,

JongIn PoV

Shit!..

Selalu seperti ini, kau selalu memilih bersenang-senang dengan temanmu dari pada kau bersamaku, terlebih lagi dengan adanya dia disampingmu!

Kau sangat jelas mengetahui bahwa aku tidak menyukai duniamu yang dahulu..

Dunia malammu, dan teman temanmu.

Dengan janji yang kau berikan padaku bahwa kau akan merubah itu.

10.00pm Kst

Apa sebenarnya maumu Do KyungSoo. Memintaku menjemputmu, tapi kini kau sama sekali tidak dapat dihubungi. Dimana dirimu.. Arrgghhh, kau membuatku selalu merasakan hal seperti ini.

Normal POV

02.00am KST.

Blamm

"gomawo BaekHyun-ah, hati hatilah.."

Terlihat yeoja cantik dengan balutan mini dress berwarna soft peace yang membalut kulit putih nanlembut, keluar dari sebuah audi hitam.

"ne Kyungie-yaa~~ sampai jumpa besok.. Aku harus cepat pulang jika ingin mobilku terhindar dari isi perut ChanYeol yang menjijikan"

Menjawab dan ditambah dengan sedikit lirikan pada namja disebelahnya yang terkulai sambil meracau random karna hilangnya keasadaran akibat beberapa minuman beralkohol dengan kadar tinggi yg diteguknya saat mereka berada di sebuah Pub beberapa saat yang lalu

"haha.. Ya kau benar,kalau begitu cepatlah pulang,bye baek"

KyungSoo sedikit memberikan lambai-an

"ne, bye~~"

KyungSoo terdiam menunggu hilangnya mobil baekhyun dari jarak pandangnya,dan melangkah untuk menuju sebuah rumah minimalis yang tidak terlalu besar tetapi terasa nyaman untuk ditinggali.

Memasukan beberapa digit password yang telah diingatnya

Cklekkk

Melepaskan Heels berwarna senada dengan mini dressnya dan melangkah lebih dalam pada ruangan yang terlihat gelap tak ada penerangan yang berarti, hanya sebuah lampu yang menempel pada tembok dengan cahaya remang di pergunakan untuk memberi tahu dimana letak saklar lampu utama.

KyungSoo berniat menuju saklar lampu tersebut jika sebelum suara berat yang sangat ia kenali menghentikan pergerakannya.

"6 jam 18 menit. Sudah cukupkah waktu itu untuk kesenanganmu Do KyungSoo?"

TBC..


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle ::Uncommited -Chapter2-

Cast ::

Kim JongIn

Do KyungSoo

Pair :: KaiSoo/KaiDo

Author::Shim KyungHee

Warn GS For UKE!Typo!DLDR

Prev Chap

KyungSoo berniat menuju saklar lampu tersebut jika sebelum suara berat yang sangat ia kenali menghentikan pergerakannya.

"6 jam 18 menit. Sudah cukupkah waktu itu untuk kesenanganmu Do KyungSoo?"

**Uncommited -chapter2-**

**KaiSoo**

KyungSoo membalikan tubuh mungilnya untuk menatap JongIn.

Menatap Iris hitam kelam yang terlihat samar dari cahaya lampu yang bersinar remang.

"maaf.. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan baekhyun dy ingin aku disana."

Menjawab dengan menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang ditutupi oleh sebagian rambut panjang yang terlihat sangat lembut.

"apakah kau pernah berfikir bahwa akupun menginginkanmu disini?! Kenapa kau selalu terlihat tidak peduli terhadapku! Kau selalu lebih mengutamakan temanmu, kau tahu bahwa temanmu yang akan membuatmu berada di jalan yang salah!kau merusak tubuhmu sendiri dengan semua minuman beralkohol yang mereka berikan terhadapmu! " menaikan beberapa nada bicara serta menekan beberapa kalimat dalam ucapannya

"apa keinginanmu sebenarnya disana?! Bertemu dengan Baekhyun atau kau ingin bertemu dengan Kris?! Malhaebwa!"

Kyungsoo Mengangkat wajahnya guna memandang jongin.

"aku memang suka dengan minuman beralkohol,aku suka pada tempat dimana aku bisa melepaskan semua pikiranku itu,dan aku senang berada di tengah teman temanku. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud berada di sana untuk bertemu dengan kris! Aku memang pernah melakukan kesalahan dengannya tapi bukan berarti aku mencintainya!"

Kyungsoo membalas pertanyaan Jongin dengan kesal.

"benarkah itu?! Tapi maaf.. Aku meragukannya.. Jadi bisakah kau berikan bukti padaku?" tersenyum meremehkan di perlihatkan oleh Jongin.

"apa yang kau inginkan!?"

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo berniat menjawab tantangan Jongin padanya.

"bertemu dengan orangtuaku dan Menikahlah denganku. Dengan begitu kau bisa membuktikan ucapanmu bahwa kau tidak mempunyai perasaan pada Kris. Sudah dua tahun aku selalu menunggu jawabanmu. Dan kau menolaknya dengan alasan kau masih ingin menikmati masa mudamu tanpa harus terikat komitmen dalam hal bertunangan ataupun menikah. Dan aku memakluminya karna kurasa kau belum siap. Tapi dengan aku menemukanmu berada satu ranjang bersama Kris. Membuatku kehilangan kepercayaanku padamu"

"kurasa kau benar benar telah mengerti bahwa itu terjadi karna sebuah kecelakaan. Tapi ternyata tidak. Dan jika kau hanya mengukur persaan seseorang dengan sebuah komitmen bertunangan ataupun menikah, kau salah Kim JongIn. Banyak orang bodoh diluar sana yang menderita karna sebuah jalan yang salah diambilnya. Menempuh sebuah komitmen tanpa pikir panjang yang berujung dengan sebuah perceraian. Dan maaf aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang wanita bodoh seperti itu."

"Baiklah. Kurasa sudah cukup aku mencoba mengerti dirimu. Dan mungkin kau lebih memilih untuk dijadikan One night Stand saja dengan beberapa pria tanpa harus terikat komitmen"

Perkataan Jongin membuat tubuh Kyungsoo kaku seketika. Dadanya Terasa tertindih sebuah batu besar yang membuat hatinya sangat sesak bahkan untuk bernafas.

"kejarlah kebahagiaanmu. Lakukanlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Aku tidak akan melarangmu lagi,karna kini aku melepasmu Love, melepas kebahagiaanku yang ada pada dirimu demi memberikan kebahagiaan untukmu." nada lembutlah yang keluar dari serantai kalimat yg diucapkan Jongin

Airmata mengalir tanpa permisi di kedua pipi putih merona milik Kyungsoo.

Chuuu

Sebuah kecupan hangat yang biasa ia rasakan di keningnya kini terasa dingin,tiada lagi kehangatan itu. Pergi,,,hilang entah kemana

"aku pergi, jaga dirimu Love"

Jauh jauh jauh.. Punggung itu telah pergi menjauh. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo ditengah gelapnya ruang itu dan ditengah gelap nan dingin hatinya.

'bukan.. Bukan ini yang ku mau Jongin, bukan ini yang ku inginkan. Dimana dirimu yang selalu bertahan akan semua sikapku.'

Hanya hatinya yang mampu bicara. Tubuhnya jatuh pada lantai dingin itu. Menekuk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajah yang penuh dengan airmata membuat mata dan hidungnya terlihat memerah.

**Uncommited -KaiSoo-**

Flashback.. Two years ago

Seorang perempuan cantik yang mengenakan hotpants berwarna baby blue dengan atasan tshirt putih polos tipis dan longgar dari tubuh mungilnya. Rambut hitam panjangnya ia gulung di atas kepalanya sehingga menampilkan leher jenjang dan bahu putih tanpa cacat itu. Menapaki pasir putih yang lembut dengan kaki telanjangnya, sesekali disentuhnya air laut yang ada di tepi pantai dengan kakinya itu.

"pakai alas kakimu love. Kau bisa terkena karang kecil." Jongin menarik lengan putih Kyungsoo untuk segera memakai alas kaki yang sedari tadi ia bawa dan dikaitkan dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya

"sireooo.. Aku tidak mau... Katakan padaku dimana ada wanita memakai heels di pantai seperti ?! Tidak ada bukan."

Memeletkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Jongin.

"ahhh kau harus mencobanya! Ayo lepas Jongin. Pasir ini sangat lembut,,"bujuk Kyungsoo

"shireo"

Menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyungsoo yang bersiap menunduk untuk melepaskan tali sepatu Jongin yang berwarna putih itu.

"aaa~~waeireee~~ kenapa tidak mau? Ini benar benar coba dulu sayang." dengan manja dan memajukan beberapa senti bibir plum menggodanya.

"give me one kiss and i'll take off my shoes"goda Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

"ciihh pervert."

Chuuu~~~

Memajukan dan menaikan tubuhnya dengan lengannya yang bertumpu pada bahu Jongin.

Hanya kecupan yang ia berikan.

Senyum terkembang di bibir Jongin

"tapi kau suka dengan ke-pervert-an ku love. Huhh baiklah, sebenarnya yang ku pinta adalah ciuman bukan kecupan tapi aku akan membuka sepatuku. Karna kau yang meminta." dengan sedikit sindiran dan godaan jongin mengabulkan permintaan kyungsoo

"bagaimana?sangat lembut bukan?!" antusias kyungsoo menanyakan hal tersebut ketika jongin sudah membuka sepatu putih miliknya.

"ne,,"jongin meyentuh kepala kyungsoo dan mengusapnya dengan sayang.

"apa kataku!pasir ini memang sangat lembut!"

Berjongkok(?) dan memainkan pasir di tersenyum melihat tingkah manis Kyungsoo

Greeepp

Kyungsoo merasakan sebuah tangan kekar melingkar di bahunya serta bibir lembut di tengkuknya.

"aku mencintaimu Love.. Sangat mencintaimu. Menikahlah denganku."

Tbc!

Gomapseumnidaaa yang udah review part satu..

Ini lanjutannya.


End file.
